Andy's First Christmas
by Flower princess11
Summary: Arnold and Helga spend their first Christmas with their new son, Andy Shortman.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **Andy's first Christmas**_

 _Arnold and Helga spend their first Christmas with their new son, Andy Shortman._

* * *

It was a cold but beautiful winter's day in the town known as Hillwood and not just any day either. It was December 25th, Christmas morning and all throughout this nice little town, people were waking up happy, because it is the most wonderful time of the year and they are just happy to spend it with their family, friends and other loved ones.

In a nice, two story house within this town, a family is doing exactly that thing. As town parents were surrounding a crib, awaiting for a very special member to awaken, since this Christmas is even more special to them, for many good reasons.

"He's so precious...'The mother whispered to her husband.

"Yes, like a little Christmas angel...'The father said as he continued to fawn over the person they are talking about.

"Yes, _**our**_ little Christmas angel...'The mother agreed as she continued to gush.

The two parents were surrounding a crib, and inside the crib was a little baby, no older than six months, who was still sleeping peacefully but was now beginning to stir awake.

"He's waking up, Helga..."The father said happily to his wife.

"Get the camera ready Arnold...'The mother said.

Yes, they are Arnold and Helga Shortman. Married for almost two years and they are now the proud parents to a baby boy. A boy named Andrew Phillip, though everybody just calls him Andy for short. He looks a lot like his father, even having his football shaped head, but he has his mothers eyes and ears.

" _Merry Christmas, Andy_ ~...'Arnold and Helga said in union before they picked their son up and cooed at him.

"Hi son..."Arnold said to his first and so far, only child.

 _"Ehh...ahh...ehh…_ 'Andy let out with some drool while his mother picked him up and cleaned him.

"Today is a special day baby...It's your first Christmas and that means Santa brought you a bunch of presents because you're such a good little baby boy..."Helga said as she kissed her baby on the cheeks, making him giggle.

"Not only that, but mommy and daddy got a lot of fun things planned for you today...we're going caroling, visiting your best friend Kiara later and tonight we are all having dinner at the Boarding house ...doesn't that sound nice?...'Arnold said happily to him still drooling son.

 _"Gaa...gaa…_ "Andy said, causing his parent's to laugh.

Helga and Arnold then went to bathe him and get him dressed in a cute little mini Santa Suit and mini hat that made him look adorable. Once that was done, they took him down to where the Christmas tree was , with a pile of presents they had left specifically for him. Arnold pulled out his camcorder while Helga handed Andy his first present.

"Okay baby, let's see what Santa sent you first..."Helga said as she handed a small box to her son.

Since he was about six months old, he already started ripping the wrapping paper off, with a little help from his mother while his father got it all on tape.

 _"Ehh..ga...haha.._.'Andy giggled as he ripped more of the paper off.

"Yes Andy-kins…you're doing a good job..."Helga said dotingly to her baby boy.

Once he was done, Andy now had a new teddy bear in his arm, that had a cute red bow on it.

"Aw, Santa sure sent you a good one, didn't he..."Arnold said while Andy started holding and even nibbling on the bear, and he was so glad he was getting this adorable moment on tape..

"And we still got a lot more..."Helga said as she handed her baby another present.

They spent the next 20 minutes helping their son clumsily but happily open his presents, which is a bunch of new baby clothes and toys, though Andy really enjoyed himself...

Once he was done, Helga placed him in his play pen, where the baby still played with his new teddy bear. Now it was their turn.

"Merry Christmas, darling...'Helga said as she handed him a small, rectangular gift...

"Merry Christmas, honey..."Arnold said as he handed her a present as well, causing her to smile.

Arnold, per the insistence of his wife, was the first one to open his gift. He saw that it was a beautiful, gold plated wrist watch and it was one of the good kids too.

"Helga, I love this..."Arnold said as he admired the item.

"You haven't seen the best part..."Helga said as she pointed to the back of the watch, which was engraved in beautiful cursive letters, only these words...

 _"Arnold my soul, you will always be in my heart-_ Helga.

He felt a tear fall from his eye and soon gave his wife a loving kiss in thanks.

"Come on, it's your turn, open it...'Arnold encouraged, dying to see the look on her face when she sees her gift.

Helga eagerly ripped the wrapping paper off and soon held in her hands a heart shaped locket, one that had the image of an angel on it.

"Arnold, this is beautiful..."Helga gasped, admiring the beautiful item.

"I saw it and I knew I had to get it for you...it just seemed perfect for my Christmas angel here..." Arnold said, making his wife smile as he helped her put it on.

"Open it..."Arnold said and Helga did so.

Inside the locket was a picture of him, her and Andy. It was from a family picture they took just about a month ago and Andy is smiling happily in the picture while his parent's looked him adoringly. That was on one half of the locket, on the other part was an engraving with only these words...

" _Our family..."_

Okay, that did it. Helga eagerly pulled Arnold in for a kiss, which turned into a brief make out session, only to be interrupted by the sounds of their son, calling for their attention.

"Don't worry, Andy-kins, mommy and daddy didn't forget about you...'Helga said as she lifted him up and started kissing him..

"Right, my Snow Football Head?...'Helga asked playfully to her husband, who smiled.

"Right, my Christmas angel...'Arnold said while and his wife then focused their attention to their precious baby boy.

* * *

 _Later_

After that lovely morning of presents and Christmas breakfast, the Shortman family were soon visited by their dear friends Gerald and Phoebe, who brought over their three month old daughter Kiara.

"Gerald, Phoebe...Happy Holidays...'Helga greeted the both of them and then cooed at Kiara.

"Hey there Helga..."Gerald said.

"Merry Christmas..."Phoebe said as she held Kiara.

She escorted her dear friends to the living room, where the put Kiara with Andy in his playpen and the two babies interacted while their parents chatted as Arnold brought some hot cocoa with marshmallows.

"So, how is Kiara enjoying her first Christmas?...'Helga asked her guests.

"Good, considering all of the presents Santa Claus brought her...'Phoebe said with a giggle.

"Yeah, Santa..."Gerald said, making the others giggle.

"Oh, Phoebe, is that a new bracelet?..."Helga asked upon noticing a beautiful platinum and sapphire bracelet on her wrist.

"Yes, Gerald gave it to me this morning for Christmas...'Phoebe said happily.

"Well it's gorgeous...want to see what Arnold got me..."Helga said as she proudly displayed her new locket.

"It's exquisite Helga..."Phoebe said as she admired it.

As the two women admired and compared their gifts, Arnold and Gerald were also showing off their own gifts

"Nice watch, Arnold..."Gerald said.

"Helga got it for me..."Arnold said... "So, what did Phoebe get you?...'He asked and Gerald pulled out a new cell phone.

"Wow...nice...'Arnold said, looking impressed.

"Yep, my lady sure knows me..."Gerald said.

Suddenly Helga got all excited.

"Arnold, where's the camera?..."She asked.

"Here, honey..." Arnold handed it to her and she ran to the playpen.

"Come see...'He ordered.

The others fallowed and they all _"awww'd"_ when they saw what Helga was eagerly photographic. It was Andy and Kiara who had both nodded off to sleep, both hugging Andy's new teddy bear as they did so.

"Oh, that's so sweet~..."Phoebe gushed and she used her phone to take a few hundred pics.

"What are you waiting for? Get the camera...'Helga said to her husband who laughed.

"Yes, honey..."Arnold said as he started filming the very adorable scene.

After about another house of chatting, taking pictures and spending some holiday quality time, along with both couples giving their respective god children presents that they got them.

Arnold and Helga had got Kiara an adorable new doll in a pink dress and a bonnet, while Gerald and Phoebe got Andy a new set of stacking rings for him. Both babies seemed to like their presents, as their attention was on it for a while. After all that, both couples had given each other their own presents as well. Helga and Arnold had gifted Gerald and Phoebe with a gift certificate to Phoebe's favorite restaurant _Takumi's Sushi House,_ while the other couple had given their best friends tickets to the upcoming New Years Jazz concert, which Arnold had been wanting to do to for weeks now.

Both sides thanks their best friends, feeling pleased with their gifts. After than, both little families parted ways since they had their own plans for this glorious Christmas evening.

* * *

 _Later_

After spending the afternoon of family bonding, taking pictures, caroling and other yuletide bonding, Helga and Arnold soon arrived to the Boarding house, with Helga bringing over several dozen of her own homemade gingerbread cookies, apple pies and even a fruitcake for herself, the borders and the whole family too.

"Arnold...Helga...Merry Christmas...'Stella greeted them happily.

"Merry Christmas mom..."Arnold said.

"Happily holidays..."Helga said.

"It's so good that you both made it..."Stella said and her eyes then landed on the baby in Helga's arms.

"Hello my cute little Andy...can I please hold him Helga?..."Stella asked with an eager look on her face.

Helga complied and soon Stella started cuddling and cooing her precious grandchild...and it was no sooner than that Miles showed up.

"I thought I heard my favorite people...Merry Christmas you two..."Miles said before he turned his attention to Andy...

"Hey there, little guy...did you miss your grandpa..."Miles cooed to the baby.

"Yes he did, and his grandma too...'Stella gushed as she cuddled the baby more.

"Let me hold him Stella..."Miles said and soon had his hands on his grandson.

"Hey little guy, grandpa got a nice, big present for you, right under the tree...'Miles said.

"Grandma got you a present too...'Stella said as she pinched the baby's cheeks.

While Miles and Stella took Andy to the living room to dote on him, they left Helga and Arnold behind at the door and both looked amused more than anything.

"They did it again..."Helga said.

"They can't help loving Andy so much...besides, can you blame them...'Arnold said and his wife nodded.

The blonde couple soon entered the boarding house and were greeted by the oldest members of the family, Arnold's grandparents Phil and Gertie Shortman.

"Hey there Shortman...glad you made it..."Phil said.

"Happy New Year, Eleanor...'Gertie said, once again mixing things up.

"It's Helga, Gertie...Merry Christmas...'Helga said as she hugged her grandmother-in-law.

"Where's the little one?...'Phil asked, reffering to Andy.

"Where do you think?...'Helga said sarcastically.

"Mom and dad have him..." Arnold said and Phil looked upset.

 _"Hmpt.._.the nerve of them thinking they can hog him all to themselves, we'll see about that...'Phil said as he and Gertie soon went to go gush over their great-grandson.

Helga and Arnold shared another amused look...

Everybody loves Andy...

After that, Helga went to help Gertie and Stella in the kitchen, while Arnold chatted with the boarders. Soon Bob and Miriam came over and even brought some egg nog as a token of Holiday spirit. Everybody had a good time during Christmas dinner, where both Stella and Miriam wanted to feed Andy, which Helga was forced to allow since she knew they meant well. After that, everybody got to enjoy the many tasty desserts that Helga made and before anyone noticed, it was time for the annual family Christmas Photo.

Everybody gathered around in the living room, by the Christmas tree, while Phil worked his old timer camera to take a good pic.

"Say Cheese..."Phil said as he activated the timer on his old fashion camera and quickly ran to his place.

 _ **"CHEESE!**_...'Everybody shouted as the picture was taken and Arnold, Helga and even Andy were smiling in it.

After the picture was taken, everybody chatted, ate, drank and just enjoyed the other's company until it got very late. Arnold and Helga soon said goodbye to their beloved family and went back home, with a sleeping little Andy in their arms.

Once they were home, they put him in his crib, and placed his new teddy bear next to him, as he slept like the little angel, he is...

"Do you think that Andy enjoyed his first Christmas ever?..."Helga asked as she continued to admire her sleeping baby, while her husband sent her a warm smile as he had his gaze on the both of them.

"I think he did...'Arnold said.

it was getting late and Arnold and Helga knew that they should soon turn in for the night, but not before one last thing...

"Merry Christmas, Andy..."The two parents said as they kissed their sleeping son once more, who ended up smiling in his sleep as his first Christmas now came to an end.

And they all knew that there will be many more to come...

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 _ **:)**_ _ ** _I hope you enjoyed my special Christmas gift to you all. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night._ :)**_


End file.
